dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ah, the Uncertainty! A Universe Despairs!
is the ninety-eighth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on July 9, 2017. Its original American airdate was February 16, 2019. Summary Several warriors from Universe 9, including Basil, Lavender, & Bergamo immediately surround Goku. Ro cackles while he waits for Goku to feel despair. Goku immediately engages the warriors in battle, excited to fight them again, especially Bergamo, commenting that Bergamo hid his power in the Zeno Expo and only used the power he stole from Goku. Shin asks why Goku is not going Super Saiyan Blue to finish them off quickly, and Whis answers by saying since the form drains stamina heavily, Goku is pacing himself by making sure he has enough stamina to last the whole tournament since the use of Senzu Beans are prohibited. Old Kai criticizes Shin for not figuring this out. The two Zenos and even the Grand Minister show interest in Goku going against the Trio of Danger's combination attacks. Lavender reveals his Poison Blow, and relentlessly attacks Goku with his brothers, as Goku desperately dodges Lavender's attacks to avoid being poisoned, knowing about how dangerous it is. To counter it, Goku creates a ki barrier around himself, having discussed with Gohan about how to counter the poison, and is able to attack and defend against it. However, the combined might of the three brothers seem to keep Goku on the defensive. Frieza, having defeated Napapa, notices Goku having fun and prepares to have fun himself. Roselle tries to attack Frieza from behind, but Frieza casually fires a Death Beam without turning his back and shoots Rozel's wings, rendering it useless. Helpless, Rozel screams in despair as Frieza ruthlessly attacks him, wanting to turn him into his "plaything". Bergamo explains that in order to survive in the "garbage dump" that is Universe 9, the Trio De Dangers had to work together to team up and defeat opponents more powerful than them individually, revealing their combination attack: Dangers' Triangle. Vegeta, knocking back Nigrissi and Obni, notice Goku having trouble and goes to back him up, asking him why he's having trouble with mutts. Goku reminds Vegeta that it's tough to fight three of them at once when their energy can't be sensed. Whis is aware that even though Goku and Vegeta working together would mean they would have no trouble, but Whis cannot see them working together. With Goku and Vegeta against eight enemies, they agree on fighting 4 each, and Vegeta charges and fights Lavender, knowing about his poison and creating his own ki barrier. Vegeta is then suddenly attacked by Hop and her claws, and Lavender also attacks him. Chappil goes against Goku with his iron body, and Goku and Vegeta find themselves fighting all 10 Universe 9 warriors and their combination attacks. To Beerus' annoyance, Champa roots for Universe 9, knowing that if Goku and Vegeta are out of the picture, the rest of Universe 7 is easy pickings. Goku and Vegeta are pushed back by the Universe 9 warriors, and Vegeta's hand is frozen solid by Hyssop's Ice Lance. Despite this, Vegeta narrowly dodges Hopp's claw slash, and she accidentally attacks Lavender. With the two distracted, Goku takes the opportunity to go Super Saiyan and knock Chappil and Comfrey off the stage. Vegeta then unleashes a combo attack on Hopp, knocking her out. Whis explains that after they froze Vegeta's hand, they rushed trying to end things, but their coordination got sloppy and they were left wide open. Vegeta's other hand is trapped by Oregano's webs, but he goes Super Saiyan and frees both of his hands, telling him not to underestimate his power. Vegeta assaults Hyssop with multiple attacks, knocking him and Oregano out with a single powerful attack. With 7 warriors eliminated (Sorrel was knocked out off-screen by Android 18 and Roselle was scared of Frieza and willingly jumped off), the Trio De Dangers are left to face Goku and Vegeta. The three are overwhelmed by the two Super Saiyans, and unleash their final, desperate combo attack: Triangle Danger Beam. Vegeta and Goku go Super Saiyan Blue and unleash their Final Kamehameha combo attack, knocking the Trio De Dangers out of the ring. With this, every Universe 9 warrior has been eliminated, and as a consequence their universe will be erased. The remaining warriors watch as the two Zenos immediately erase the frightened Universe 9 warriors, Roh, Sidra, along with their entire universe, except Mojito, who mischievously smirks to himself. Beerus has Whis confirm that Universe 9 has been completely erased from existence, and every remaining fighter realizes the severity of the situation they're in, especially Goku. Major Events *Universe 9 is the first universe to be erased from existence in the Tournament of Power. Battles *Goku vs. Bergamo *Goku vs. Bergamo, Lavender and Basil *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Napapa *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Roselle *Vegeta vs. Nigrissi and Obni *Goku vs. Basil *Vegeta vs. Lavender and Hop *Goku vs. Chappil and Bergamo *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Chappil and Comfrey *Vegeta vs. Lavender, Hop, and Hyssop *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Oregano and Hyssop *Android 18 vs. Sorrel (off-screen) *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Bergamo, Lavender, and Basil Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff *GodPad *Halo Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Blue Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshifumi Fukushima *'Storyboard' - Toshikatsu Tokoro *'Episode Director' - Takao Iwai *'Animation Supervisor' - Kaori Takamura & Masahiro Shimanuki *'Assistant Supervisors' - Shuuichiro Manabe, Ichizo Kobayashi, Noel Año-Nuevo & Joey Calangian *'Key Animators' - Yong-ce Tu, Futoshi Higashide, Kenji Miuma, Yoshitaka Kato, Tatsuhiro Nagaki, Sataru Yamashita, Kenji Aoyagi, Rie Ogasawara, Shuntaro Mura, Masahiro Shimanuki, Kaori Takamura, TAP *'2nd Key Animators' - Miyako Tsuji, Takako Tanaka, Satoshi Tsuji, A-Line Differences from the manga *In the anime, the Trio of Danger seek out and battle Goku near the start of the Tournament. In the manga, they do not and instead seek out Gohan. **Additionally, where Vegeta arrived to back up Goku in the anime, it was Piccolo who arrived to back up Gohan in the manga. *Unlike the anime, the Trio of Danger do not show any unique abilities in the manga, instead only displaying good teamwork due to being brothers. *In the anime, Comfrey, Chappil, Hop, Hyssop and Oregano were all eliminated by either Goku or Vegeta. In the manga, Frost eliminated them all one after another. *In the anime, Sorrel is eliminated off-screen, seemingly by Android 18. In the manga, Frost eliminates her. *In the anime, Roselle self eliminates due to being intimidated by Frieza. In the manga, Frost eliminates him. *In the anime, the Trio of Danger are eliminated by Goku and Vegeta's unison attack. In the manga, Frieza eliminates all three. *After Universe 9 is erased by the Zeno, Mohito smiles to himself in the anime but lets out a deep sigh in the manga. Errors *After both Zenos erase Universe 9, Goku, and Vegeta, is first shown under his Super Saiyan Blue state, but in his next shot, he's back to his base form. Trivia *With the erasure of Universe 9, this episode features the first onscreen death of a God of Destruction in the series. *This is the first time that Vegeta uses the Final Galick Cannon and the Amazing Impact in many years, since the Namek Saga and Androids Saga respectively. *This is the first time that a technique that was at that time exclusive to a fusion is used as a combined attack by his fusees, in this case, the Final Kamehameha. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 98 (BDS) es:Episodio 98 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 098 pt-br:Ah, a incerteza! Um universo em desespero! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super